


Bones & Biscuts

by volleydorkscentral



Series: Just a Taste - [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daichi has a dog, M/M, PWP in ch 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 08:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17525546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volleydorkscentral/pseuds/volleydorkscentral
Summary: Suga was watching the sun reflect in the windows as it rose slowly, kneading absentmindedly, when he saw a dog run across the front of the shop window. He perked up, worried that the dog was lost. But the animal stopped, turned it’s great head and peered over its shoulder.A man came into view shortly after, at a jog, and patted the dogs head as he stopped at the door. He spoke to the dog and the dog sat obediently, large pink tongue lolling out of its mouth.The man came in, and Suga had to take a moment to compose himself (the man had running shorts on andoh my god those thighs)  before he beamed and said, “Can I help you?”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pre-story for Just a Taste where Suga and Daichi meet. It's not necessary to read JaT to understand what happens, though, since it takes place at least a year before JaT. Sexy times in chapter 2! Cute dog stuff in chapter 3!
> 
> Also this all takes place in NYC AU world and about 7-8 years past canon

Suga worked at the counter, kneading dough. Outside the sun was just barely beginning to peek over the horizon, shafts of light bouncing off the glass windows of the buildings. He liked the sunrise, but he wished the buildings weren’t in the way of the sky.

He was watching the sun reflect in the windows as it rose slowly, kneading absentmindedly, when he saw a dog run across the front of the shop window. He perked up, worried that the dog was lost. But the animal stopped, turned it’s great head and peered over its shoulder. A man came into view shortly after, at a jog, and patted the dogs head as he stopped at the door. He spoke to the dog and the dog sat obediently, large pink tongue lolling out of its mouth.

The man came in, and Suga had to take a moment to compose himself (the man had running shorts on and _oh my god those thighs)_ before he beamed and said, “Can I help you?”

“Do you have bagels?” The man asked, his voice a nice deep bass that sent a thrum down Suga’s stomach.

Suga could only point to the wall behind him and the mountain of fresh bagels tucked in their baskets. The man laughed loudly, and Suga shifted from foot to foot, immediately aroused. It’d been too long since he’d had sex. Too, too long. His mouth was watering at the mans shoulders, the veins in his arms, his biceps and large round hands. Don’t even get him started on the lower half.

“Can I get an everything bagel?”

“Mhm-hmm,” Suga heard himself say, voice too high pitched. He cleared his throat and said, trying to sound composed, “Toasted?”

“Please, uh,” he glanced at the nametag stitched into Suga’s apron, “Sugawara.”

Suga almost tripped as he turned to get the bagel. His name sounded _good_ in that man’s mouth. He put the bagel in the little rolling toaster oven, and turned to ring up the bagel. The man paid with his debit card and Suga learned the man's name: _Daichi, Sawamura._ Suga said it silently to himself, and liked the way it sounded, too.

He handed the man his bagel and jam and said, because he didn’t trust himself to say much else, “Come back soon!”

Daichi turned at the door, smiled, “I just moved here, so this will probably be my daily breakfast,” he laughed again, “If that’s okay?”

Suga beamed, a fluttering beginning in his belly, “I’ll have your bagel ready then.”

“Thank you,” Daichi grinned, then stepped out. He fed the dog a piece of bread then walked back the way he’d come, the dog following along at his heels.

Suga was in love.

 

* * *

 

The week went on and each day, as promised, Daichi and his dog would stop by right as the shop opened at six and got his bagel, his jam, and would make Suga’s knees weak with his beauty.

On the third day Suga asked, “That’s your dog?”

Daichi glanced back, the dog lifted it’s head and stared at him through the window. “Yeah, that’s Logan. He’s a German Shepard. Full blood.”

“He’s very pretty,” _and so are you_.

“He’s my buddy,” Daichi laughed. “Well, thanks. See you tomorrow, Sugawara.”

“Suga, if you want.”

Daichi’s smile widened, “Sure thing, Suga.” He left with the dog trotting behind him.

Suga went into the back of the shop, looking around at the ingredients they had at hand. “Hey, Flo?”

A woman poked her head out from her shop. She was tiny and stout, her hair a giant mess of white, like spun sugar. “Yes, love?”

“Can I use some whole wheat and oats?”

“Sure, what for?”

Suga hesitated, “Uh… cookies? For a dog?”

She blinked at him, “A dog?”

“Yeah, this regular brings his dog every day and it’s cute? We could start selling dog biscuits.”

Flo frowned at him, considering. “Make me a few test batches and we’ll try them out.” She vanished back into her office.

Suga picked through the ingredients in the pantry, his phone in one hand, trying to make sure the things he picked wouldn’t poison the dog.

 

* * *

 

The next day Suga was waiting with jittery nerves, drumming his fingers on the counter and watching the window carefully. When the head of the large black and brown dog came into view Suga perked up, grabbed the box that had his experimental cookies in it, and scampered around the counter to the door. He opened it and stepped out just as Daichi slowed his jog.

“Oh,” Daichi smiled, breathless, “Hey, Suga.”

Suga beamed at him, “Here, I made something for you.” Suga held it out, liking the little doodle of Logan he’d drawn on the top of the box.

Daichi‘s smile was wide, pleased. “Really?” He opened the box and looked in, “Oh how cute. Those are pretty.” He took one, and, to Suga’s horror, took a bite of one.

Suga stared at him, eyes wide and mouth pressed together because he wasn’t sure if he should laugh or cry.

“They’re a bit… mhm… chewy,” Daichi said. At his feet, Logan licked his lips and sniffed the air.  
Suga glanced at the dog, cleared his throat and pressed his palm to his mouth. “It’s… uh… for him.” He pointed. The dog perked up.

Daichi blinked at him, “Huh?”

“They’re dog biscuits.”

“Why’d you feed me dog biscuits?” Daichi yelled, laughing, having to lean on the window. He wasn’t angry, thank god.

Suga snickered, trying to cover his mouth, “They’re shaped like bones!” He couldn’t breathe, he was laughing so much, “The box has a picture of Logan on it!”

Daichi took the other half and handed it to Suga, “Well, see if he likes it.”

“He won’t bite me?” Suga gasped, taking it eagerly.

“No of course not. Tell him _easy_ and he’ll be a gentle as a lamb.”

Suga looked down at Logan, and found the dog _staring_ at him with big lovely chocolate brown eyes. He held the little biscuit, then held it out towards the dog. His tail began wagging and he licked his lips again.

“Easy,” Suga told him, nervous, and the dog whimpered a bit. When Suga held it to the dog’s nose, he sniffed it and in the most gentle way took the treat with his front teeth. Once Suga’s fingers were safely away the dog chomped it down, lowering his head and chewing happily. It was gone in a matter of moments, Logan looking up at Suga expectantly.

They laughed, Suga pleased as punch that his gift had gone over well.

“He seems to like it,” Daichi grinned, handing him another biscuit for the dog. The same exchange happened, biscuit, teeth, chomp, swallowed in a matter of moments. Logan inched closer to Suga, nudging his nose into Suga’s hand.

“He likes me!” Suga declared, giddy, petting the dog with both hands. He scratched the dogs long nose and it’s eyes closed in pleasure.

“Yeah, he’s like me,” Daichi said, “Feed him and he’ll be enamored.”

Suga glanced over, a bit flustered by Daichi’s eyes on him. “I’ve fed you a few times this week. I made those bagels myself.”

Daichi put the lid back on the box, a small smile on his face. “They’re delicious. I think both my dog and I would like to ask you on a date.”

Suga laughed, crouching to take the dogs face in his hands and scratch its cheeks. “Really, now? Would he come with us?”

“Sure, he likes parks.”

“We’re going to a park?”

“Mhm-hmm. I’ll make a picnic. Repay you for feeding me for a week.”

Suga looked up, blushed when he saw how serious Daichi had become. “I’d like that,” he told Daichi, then giggled when Logan licked his face.

“Logan, _fuss,_ ” he said it sharply, the German word snapping off his tongue. Logan immediately zippered himself to Daichi’s side, leaning his big head on Daichi’s thigh in a way that Suga envied. “How about Sunday evening? Meet me at Central Park?”

Suga grinned, “That’s a big park, what if I can’t find you?”

Chuckling, “I’ll give you my number.”

“Oh, the phone number of a cute man, getting to pet a beautiful dog, this is a good day.” Suga laughed, handing him his phone.

Daichi typed a moment, handed it back, “Well hopefully Sunday will be even better.”

“Hopefully,” Suga said, blushing, smiling, giddy, his heart skittering in his chest.

Logan barked at them when they’d stood staring at each other too long. “Alright, you baby,” Daichi laughed, petting his head, then waving at Suga as he turned and they bounded off.

Suga leaned against the door, watching them jog away until they turned a corner. He sighed happily, thinking about what Daichi’s thighs would feel like under his hands… and liking it immensely.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:  
> PWP, basically, and minor 'daddy kink' because it was a happy accident and i didn't feel like changing it.

Their date went swimmingly. Better than Suga could have expected, and they spent a lovely evening eating simple sandwiches, chips, sodas, and throwing a frisbee for the dog Logan. He was very fast, and even knew a few tricks. But mostly he was a working dog.

Daichi had adopted him after the dog had spent months in and out of shelters. He was a retired military dog with needs that most families simply couldn’t handle. He needed constant stimulation and continuous commands to follow. Daichi would put him in a down/hold position outside a store while he went in to get what he needed, and the dog would sit shaking with delight until Daichi returned and rewarded him for being a good boy. He went everywhere with Daichi, his leash clipped to Daichi’s belt, the dogs eyes focused solely on his handler the entire walk.

Suga liked the dog almost as much as he liked Daichi. Daichi was kind, and warm, and was easy to talk to. They found out they had both played volleyball in high school and reminisced about their time playing the game.

Logan came up, frisbee in his mouth, and bumped Suga’s hand with it, whimpering with joy, tail wagging. Suga took it from him and held it aloft, the dog’s body wound tight and twitching when Suga did a faux throw. Logan barked loudly, tongue lolling, and Suga whisked the frisbee into the air.

When the sun went down they walked back to the subway and Suga was amused to see Daichi get out a large canvas bag and watched Logan hop into it. Daichi picked the dog up and slung the strap of the bag over his shoulder, so that Logan was settled against his hip as if he was a bag of groceries.

“Dogs that don’t fit in bags or carriers aren’t allowed on the train. He fits,” Daichi explained with a mischievous smirk.

Suga giggled, liking the sight of Daichi casually holding a one hundred ten pound dog like it was nothing and it honestly was quite a turn on.

They made it to Daichi’s apartment half an hour later where Suga was invited in for coffee.

Coffee, as it turned out, wasn’t a drink at all. It was kissing on the couch, hands roaming over each other. Daichi’s body was strong and powerful, his muscles thick, and Suga loved running his hands over them. Suga sat on his lap, holding Daichi’s face in his hands, pressing back into Daichi’s hands that were cupped around his ass.

“You barely know me,” he whispered, licking open Daichi’s mouth and kissing him long and slow until Daichi moaned under him.

“Don’t care. You’re beautiful,” Daichi said, his fingers inching up under Suga’s shirt and into the back of his pants.

Suddenly, Logan stuck his cold nose on Suga’s bare back and he yelped, jumping and turning to look at the dog, “No! Go away,” he laughed, petting the dogs head, one arm hooked around Daichi's neck.

Daichi flicked his fingers, “Logan, _crate_.”

Logan whined through his long nose, his nails clicking on the floor as he padded away and curled himself into a large crate filled with blankets and pillows.

Suga smiled, “He’s adorable.”

“He’s a treat,” Daichi said, kissing Suga’s throat and cupping his hands back under Suga’s ass. “Come to bed with me?”

Suga nodded, sighing as Daichi’s fingers worked, pushing his pants off over his hips. “Carry me.”

So Daichi did. Picked him up with no effort at all, holding him with one arm against his body while Suga wrapped himself around Daichi like a koala. In the bedroom Daichi sat on his bed, having to pry Suga away to pull their shirts off so they could press themselves together, skin to skin, Daichi’s hands roaming over Suga’s shoulders and Suga dragging his nails down the muscle of Daichi’s chest.

“Christ,” Suga’s words came out in a whisper, “Fuck me,” he marveled at the hidden strength of Daichi’s body, passing his thumbs over his nipples so that Daichi twitched under him.

“Sure thing,” Daichi smirked, pulling their hips together and grinding so they both sighed out a moan.

Then, a pitter patter of dog nails was heard, and Logan came flouncing in, leaping onto the bed and barking at Suga in a high pitched way. He muscled his way between them, knocking Daichi back and Suga into the floor, and flopped down bodily on top of Daichi’s chest, making him lose his breath in a huff of pain. 

“Ah, fuck, dammit, Logan, get off!” Daichi groaned, coughed in pain, then yelping when the dog turned and smashed his paw into his balls. “ _Fuck_.”

Suga lay on the floor, giggling, holding his stomach. “Oh my god he hates me! He thinks I’m attacking you!” He couldn’t help but laugh. The dog lay on top of Daichi’s chest, tongue lolling as he panted, side eying Suga like a jealous ex-boyfriend.

“Get _off_ , go,” Daichi snapped at the dog and Logan hopped off the bed. Immediately Logan moved over to Suga and licked his face, rubbing his body against Suga’s shoulder when he sat up. Suga wrapped his arms around the dog’s neck and buried his face in the soft, sharp smelling fur. “Awww, you’re a good boy. Who’s a good boy? Protective of daddy?”

Daichi had sat up by now and was leaning on his knee, and when Suga said that his lips twitched, eyebrow shooting up. “Daddy?”

Suga giggled, looking up at him from the floor, “Mhm, are you?”

“Get up here and find out. Logan, _voraus_. Bedtime.”

Logan licked Suga again, then left the room. Daichi extended a hand, pulled Suga up, then picked him up and tossed him down onto the mattress. Suga gasped as Daichi latched onto his nipple with his mouth, sucking hard so that Suga arched into him. Daichi’s fingers worked his belt, removed Suga’s pants, palms sliding up his bare thighs, his mouth following.

“Ah, Dai - _hnng_ ,” Suga couldn’t get any words out as Daichi mouthed him over his underwear - his breath hot and tongue dipping to drag up to the sensitive tip. Daichi’s hands held his hips still even as Suga grabbed Daichi’s short hair and tried to push him down. “Please…”

Daichi’s eyes looked up, his tongue luridly pressed against the outline of his dick, and smiled like an imp. “Please, what?”

Suga blushed, panting with need, squirming. He was embarrassed, but he whispered, “Please, daddy?”

“You sound like an angel.” Daichi’s answering smile was immediate, and he hooked his thumbs in Suga’s underwear and finally exposed him, his mouth following soon after. Daichi’s hands were strong and held him down, allowing him to have his way. Suga could only writhe and moan and clench at Daichi’s hair and hold on for the ride. He was talented with his mouth, and went down on Suga with an enthusiasm that had his head spinning. Thank God he was laying down or he’d have fainted.

Daichi dipped his head, his tongue pressing to the sensitive underside, one hand leaving Suga’s hip to caress his balls and Suga saw stars. “Oh, fuck, I’m gonna cum,” he babbled, thinking that he should at least _warn_ Daichi.

Daichi didn’t pull away, only sucked harder, right at the tip, like he wanted to milk him. Suga positively crooned, his voice rising high, one leg hooking around Daichi’s shoulder and holding him there while his orgasm tingled through his belly and curled through his spine. He folded up, clinging to Daichi with everything he had, breathing through the most intense orgasm he’d had in over a year, his entire body shaking with the force of it.

Laying back, Suga was panting, his hands were shaking, and he felt Daichi chuckling between his legs. He turned his head and kissed the sensitive skin of Suga’s thigh, taking the soft flesh between his teeth and making Suga jerk and shiver.

“Don’t just lay there,” Daichi told him, his voice low, “Turn over. I’m not done with you, yet.” He pulled Suga’s leg from his shoulder and ran a hand over his stomach.

Suga inhaled a deep breath, “I’m gonna die aren’t I?”

Daichi smirked at him, “I won’t let you die, angel.” He stood and removed his pants and underwear, but before Suga could even get a good look at him, he turned Suga over so he was laying on his stomach. He kissed the base of his spine and placed each hand on one of Suga’s ass cheeks, spreading him open until Suga whined and blushed.

“Daichi that’s - ow!”

Daichi had sunk his teeth into rounded flesh. “Call me daddy, angel.”

Suga wriggled, pressing his face into the sheets, “It feels weird,” he paused, unsure, “Daddy.”

“What?” Daichi’s hands kneaded his ass, and he leaned down to kiss the place where his spine ended, “Oh, you have dimples here.”

Suga felt a blush rise through his entire body. “I don’t… like you looking at me like that.”

Daichi chuckled, “I like looking at beautiful things.” His tongue dipped into the little spaces at the base of Suga’s spine, just above the cleft of his ass and Suga wriggled like a fish caught on a hook. He kissed each knob of Suga’s spine on his way up, his nose pressed into Suga’s hair at the end of his journey. “Mhm… you smell like yeast. And flour.”

“That’s bread,” Suga said breathily as Daichi’s knees pushed his legs apart.

“Mhm-hmm.” Hands roamed up and down Suga’s sides, “God, you’re so beautiful. I can’t wait to be inside you.”

Bubbles formed in Suga’s throat, blood pooled down between his legs, still sensitive. “Hurry up, then.”

He felt Daichi’s smile against his neck, “Oh, impatient?”

Suga turned, twisting his spine painfully, mouth open, and Daichi met him over his shoulder, kissing him open mouthed and messy. Daichi’s hand reached over, fumbled in his bedside table, and came back, then he pulled away, touching Suga’s head and gently pushing him down to the mattress.

“I think I’m going to take my time with you, then.”

Suga let his frustration out through his nose in a moan, “No, you’re not serious?”

Daichi only laughed, and something wet and cool trickled down between Suga’s cheeks, making him shift uncomfortably. “Lift your hips, now. There’s a good boy.” He helped Suga get up onto his knees, his finger tracing down, teasing, pressing inside slowly, while Suga wiggled backward.

“ _P_ _lease_ ,” Suga begged, high pitched, his head fuzzy with desire. He reached down between his legs and wrapped his fingers around himself to relieve the ache. Daichi spread a hand up Suga’s back, soothing, then pressed a second thick finger _in,_  slow, drawing out a low moan from Suga’s throat. Suga hadn’t had sex with another person in a long time, but that didn’t stop him fantasizing about it and trying to relieve the burn on his own.

Daichi leaned over his body, covering him, heat from their skin making them nearly stick together. Suga could feel Daichi’s hardness against his ass, and a shiver went up his spine at the feel of it.

Daichi’s fingers were thick and strong, moving with purpose, a stretch that was so different than anything Suga had felt in a long time. Fuck, that was nice.

His fingers found the place inside Suga that made lightning arc over his belly, drawing out a loud gasp from his mouth. “There we are,” Daichi whispered against his skin, kissing his hip, fingers pressing again and again, Suga’s voice rising with each wave of pleasure that cascaded over his body. His stomach twitched, his hips rocking back as another orgasm built up. His hand clutched at himself, stroking, chasing it. Daichi reached up with his free hand, curling into Suga’s hair and tugging his face from the sheets. “That’s it, fuck yourself on my hand.”

Suga muttered, “Dear God…” and could only pray as his body took over, demanding that he move on instinct. His body was on fire, the flames licking through each vein, pulsing with each beat of his heart, hard and fast. He couldn’t breathe, trying to pull in air and finding only Daichi’s mouth, kissing him, sucking on his tongue, insistent.

“Fuck,” He mumbled into his mouth, “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Suga moaned like a mantra, his body shivering and shaking as his second orgasm came hard on the heels of the first, overpowering, too much, not enough - and he melted.

Daichi kissed him again, kissed down his throat, his shoulder, his back. He pulled his hand away, making Suga twitch, his body oversensitive. “Come here, angel,” Daichi turned him, gathered him in his arms, “Are you alright?”

Suga draped himself over Daichi’s shoulders, kissing him with tingling lips. “Yes..” He pulled away, brushed his nose over Daichi’s cheek. “What about you?”

Daichi chuckled, “I’d like to fuck you now.”

“I thought you’d never ask.”

Daichi laid Suga down on a clean part of the bed, kissing him with a soft mouth, drawing it out into a luxuriously slow thing until Suga was soft and pliable. Daichi hiked his legs up, hooking Suga’s legs on his shoulder and looming over him, lining up and thrusting inside with deep, gradual thrusts until his hips leaned against Suga’s ass.

Suga was moaning, loud, wanton, hands unable to find purchase on anything suitable, not the bed sheets, not Daichi’s massive shoulders, not his own hair, and he ended up pinching both his own nipples while Daichi moved inside him. The stretch was too much, Daichi’s fingers hadn’t been enough, it was burning, everything in him on fire, and it’s all he can do to just lay there and take it. Take him. Take Daichi fucking him like he owned him. Fuck, maybe he did.

His cock was soft, not enough blood left with any oxygen, dripping onto his stomach with every powerful thrust. Daichi’s eyes were closed, his brows furrowed as he concentrated, one hand clenching around Suga’s thigh, squeezing so hard Suga knew there would be beautiful bruises on his skin tomorrow.

Then, to ease a pain in his hip, Suga shifted his weight, hiked a leg up higher, twisted his spine a bit and - _oh fucking Christ_. Suga wasn’t sure if he said it aloud, but Daichi rolled his hips with more fervor, leaning over, bending Suga almost in half as he screamed in pleasure, each powerful thrust hitting his prostate, making him wail.

“Oh, angel, Suga, feels good,” Daichi was mumbling, a hand skittering up his body, hooking his fingers behind Suga’s ear and pulling him up to kiss him. Suga was moaning, too loud, his voice nearly gone, breath being pushed out with each thrust, so he could only gasp and try to hold on.

Daichi’s voice was in his ear, low and gruff, “Can you come again?”

“Oh, God.”

“Come for me, my angel. I want to feel you around me.”

Suga’s body jerked, twisted, denying it, unable to accept it, hovering on the edge of too sensitive and not enough. “Ah, god, Dai- daddy, more,” Suga told him, babbling, incoherent, breathless, “Fuck me.” Suga hooked his legs around Daichi’s neck and held him as hard as he could.

Daichi moaned, low in his chest, Suga could feel the vibration through his body. He sucked in a breath, closing his eyes and losing himself in the pleasure of Suga’s body until his hips began to stutter. Suga rocked with him, mouthing at his jaw, bent in half, the pain like starbursts along his back and legs, but it was right, it was perfect, and Daichi’s hands, holding him, the sound of his final grunt, the look of rapture on his face, allowed Suga to let his body go, let himself release in a thrilling, rolling, cold wave that extinguished the heat in his belly.

Daichi lay against him, panting, their foreheads touching, as he came spiraling down. “Christ,” he said, panting, “You… you’re… ugh,” he whispered, shifting, making Suga grunt in pain, “Shit, sorry.” Daichi pulled away, both of them wincing, until he could lower Suga’s legs. “Didn’t mean to break you.”

Suga drew in deep, gasping breaths, letting his belly move with it. Air for the first time after so long. He was shaking, his eyes fluttering closed.

“Oh, God,” Daichi said softly, trailing his hands up and down Suga’s body, “Are you alright?”

“I’m _dead_ ,” Suga informed him with a huffing laugh.

Daichi laughed too, kissed his nose, then stepped away, disappearing through a door for a moment. Suga lay still, panting, already falling asleep, his entire body prickling with aftershocks. Three. God damn three orgasms. What was Daichi, some sex god freak? Fuck, Suga was gonna die for real.

Hands lifted him, sweat slick skin sticking together, and Daichi kissed him again, right on the forehead. “Come on, let’s get cleaned up. The water’s all warm.”

Suga smiled, leaning his head against the muscled shoulder, unable to open his eyes. Daichi placed him on his feet but held him up while he cleaned them both, the water steaming up the mirror … but not before Suga caught a glimpse of them together, and found that he liked the sight.

“I think I’m good for, like, a whole year,” Suga said, half asleep, belly tingling and knees pleasantly wobbly.

Daichi chuckled, kisses his neck as Suga dropped his head onto Daichi’s shoulder. “I was thinking I’d like to take you out again tomorrow.”


End file.
